consusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurchen
Sagaeui Gate, Seoul 'Political Autonomy' Jurchen is an autonomous, vassal-state of China. Jurchen is an absolute monarchy, ruled by its creator/founder AzanJekang. Political Structure The government is ruled absolutely by the emperor/empress. Ministers are then chosen to oversee different aspects of the country. Currently there is no tax on living in Jurchen, however people and non-allied nations can purchase visas without having to show loyalty or friendship. Allied nations can acquire visas for their citizens for a reduced price. Enemies None so far! Recent Struggles Jurchen is and will be, home to many struggles and problems in the future. Extreme Poverty Jurchen's single member, AzanJekang, cannot maintain enough money to run his nation efficiently. He is constantly asking for loans from LEN, and seeking out more clandestine alternatives. The lack of People Jurchen has a relatively low population. AzanJekang is trying to encourage new member to join, however he has been unsuccessful. There are however, many advantages to joining Jurchen. Extreme weakness and inability to support itself Jurchen, like all beginning nations has had some trouble, however it is growing. It gets stable each day and is projected to become a regional power one day. Its strong diplomatic ties are what is really supporting it. The Capital and other major cities Korea will be home to many architecturally pleasing cities very soon in the future. Seoul, the Capital The walled city of Seoul is where it is at. Its mighty entrance is guarded by the Segaeui Gate, a huge construction of sandstone and acacia wood. It houses the first Court of Justice ever built in East Asia, as well as the Imperial Palace of Jurchen. It is home to the government of Jurchen, and has a strong LEN presence. = Pyongyang, the Sister City Pyongyang, the sister of Seoul, is the centre of industry and agriculture for all of Korea. In the event of invasion, it will be able to convert to a second capital. = Pusan, the Port Pusan is the main port in Korea. The navy is centered there, and launches from its shores. International Relations Korean role in LEN The leader and founder, AzanJekang, also founded LEN (League of Eastern Nations) in an effort to give power to the countries of the east, and make supranational justice more fair. Jurchen is an active and loyal member of LEN. Strong ties to Europe Jurchen works closely with the European Union, as AzanJekang is LEN's EU Liaison Officer. As well as having friendship with the Dutch Republic. = Relations in Asia Jurchen is a prominent member of LEN, and therefore has a strong connection with its Asian brethren. Jurchen has a great friendship with Japan, one of its closest neighbors. AzanJekang negotiated the Chinese release of Honshu, to give Japan a chance to grow. As an autonomous vassal of China, Jurchen has a great relationship with its overseer. Jurchen however, refuses funding from China, in order to nurture its independence. National Goals Here is a list of what Jurchen hopes to accomplish. Acquisition of Manchuria A long term national goal is to buy Manchuria from China. It is the ancestral homeland of many Jurchen (Manchu) peoples, close relatives of the Southern Jurchen (Koreans). Acquisition of Amuria Amuria is the land between the river Amur and the Russian coast, approximately northeast of the Korean Peninsula. It is home to many of the other jurchen sub-ethnicities. Construction of a formidable navy Korea has long been tread on in the past. Jurchen plans to change that. Construction of a rail line/ road system To connect the nation and make it easy to move around, both are to be finish soon. As well as that, a new railroad line will be constructed, linking the Soviet Union to Jurchen.